1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to push-on electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector system having a plurality of push-on style interfaces and connectors that provide both signals and power through the same connector.
2. Technical Background
Typically the connectors used in RF and high speed digital electronic systems are push-on style connectors. However, the connectors are typically single-position connectors and a plurality of the single-position connectors are needed for any single application. Thus, the single position connectors are cumbersome and inconvenient in those applications needing multiple connectors. While there are multi-position connector blocks that provide multiple RF connectors for these applications, the multi-position connector blocks do not provide any means for making the requisite DC power (and the attendant low frequency signals associated therewith) connections with the devices, including electronic modules, boards, housings, and substrates.
In order to make the requisite DC power connections, single connections with the devices are typically made in addition to the RF connectors. Making these DC power connections with the electronic modules can be time consuming, expensive and ineffective.